ultimatum
by HMbookqueen
Summary: A sun hill officer calls a old officer back to give a ultimatum to a fellow officer who's little habit that is getting out of hand. But she is also hiding a secret. Please read and review. Also I do not own the bill or any of the charters.
1. comming back

Walking back in the station that was my home so to speak. Two days ago I got phone call out of the blue from an old friend, telling me that they need help. I don't know what I can do, I mean, the person I am to help does not know I exist, let alone I have feelings for him. Well he does. We had a one night stand. And that resulted in the three year old child walking by my side. After that he started ignoring me again and went back to being the bossy detective sergeant.

It all started when I was kidnapped with a witness, I had gone over to her house to check on her as he would not listen to me that she was in danger. The result I got myself kidnapped the witness shot. But thank god he did eventually listen all be it after serval of my male colleges in uniform and a few of the male CID officers threatened to deck him one if I came to any harm. And the female colleges in both uniform and CID threatened to cut off a part of his anatomy.

I walk up to the desk and speak to the officer on there.

"HI ben, can I speak to Jo please?" I ask him.

"MILLIE, how are you, what you been up to," he asks rapid questions. Then notices the little girl who I had sat on the edge of the desk. "Who's she,"

"Well to answer all your questions, I am ok, she happens to be my daughter Annie and at the moment I am working part time in west midlands police. I will be back full time once Annie starts school. Please can you get Jo she said to meet her here?"

"OK," he said and picked up the phone and called through to Jo.

I go and sit on the seats with my daughter on my lap.

"Mummy who she?" she askes when Jo walks through the door. Now in uniform.

"a old friend of Mummys. I use to work with her." I tell her before turning to Jo. "Hey, what did you want?"

"Ummm I'll explain in a bit. Let me get out of my kit and we can go and grab a drink." Jo turned to leave and quickly returned minus her cravat, and belt.

"Right lets go. And we both can explain things," she says, nodding at Annie.


	2. the truth will out

We enter a café which was a old haunt of sun hill officers, if we were close and not quite due refs, and it was raining, we would come in here rather than face the rath of inspector Gold.

"what's up?" I ask Jo, "why did you call me back to sun Hill,"

"well its Max, we have all tried talking to him but he refuses to listen, we all thought he may listen to you? He is takeing cocaine, using it quite hevely."

"Why me, what makes you think he will listen to me?"

"well you have a Annie, use her to make him stop. Come on you would have to be blind to not notice that she is his daughter,"

"How did you guess?"

"well I did use to be a dective."

Looking up to the second floor window where the CID offices are. I could just make out the shape of Max carter in the office. Picking up my daughter I place her in to her car seat strap her in. turing back to Jo I tell her I will try to help but it may be best if they go to the superintendent.

I walk in to the flat I had managed to rent for a few days, I take my phone out of my bag a scrole through the numbers. I still has several numbers from my times at sun hill, including Max's. calling the number it only rings several times before someone answers. I take a deap breath before I reply to the gruff hello.

"Max, its millie. Pc Brown, I need to talk to you. I am in sun hill for a few days can we meet tomorrow at the sun hill café by the nick, its important."

"right I'll be there at 11 O'clock,"

"OK see you tomorrow," I end the call and text jo to tell her I am meeting max tomorrow at 11.

I had little sleep that night, annie had snuck in to my bed and she sleeps like a starfish so it is imposable to sleep next to her. But I am now sat in the café with her sat next to me with a milky hot chocolate for her and one for me to. Max walked in spotted me and sat down.

"What do you want millie? Who she ? he said nodding over to annie who was colouring in next to me.

"She happens to be your daughter. She is three years old. That's why I left sun hill,"

Max just stared open jawed, looked at me and then at Annie.

"why did you not tell me , and are you sure ?"

Shocked l look at him "Yes I am sure. She was the result of the one night stand we had and I did not tell you because you praticaly ingnored me after,"

I get up to leave and just as I am walking out Roger walks in with Ben

"Millie, good to see you. Ben said he saw you yesterday. How are you?" he said, and then he spots annie. Squatting down to her level he asks "And who are you?"

She replyes "I am Annie lily brown, who are you?"

"I am roger."

"Sorry roger I have to go, I need to get back to the midlands, I am in work tomorrow," I say standing on tip toe to kiss roger on the cheek. He was always like a dad to me.


	3. comming home

sat in a local café, which is on my beat, I contemplated my future, while my partner for the day ordered the food and drinks.

"I've been thinking," I say as he places down the two mugs he was carrying.

" That sounds dangerous," he says with a grin which is far to sleazy for my liking. So I kick him in the shin.

"Next time I will do it with my stilettos on. Anyhow I am putting in for a transfer back to the met. My life is in London, and al my closest friends are down there." I say, taking a gulp of my coffee " you know that call I had a few weeks ago, well a old friend needed my help.

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Walking back in to my old station I ask the officer on the front desk officer to let me through showing them my warrant card.

"Just a minute," he says

"It's ok, I know my way around, I use to work here," just as I finish Jo passes me.

"Millie, follow me, " she says


End file.
